Field of the Invention
This invention relates to soft, absorbent and bulky cellulosic fibrous webs which have been treated so that they impart a soothing or emollient effect to the human skin when used for wiping or drying while essentially retaining their water-absorbent property and strength. The agent used in the present invention is lauroamphoglycinate.